Body, Mind and Soul
by Poet Wroet
Summary: When Harry is raped, he is left almost catatonic.Petunia calls for help. Can Harry recover? Will his magic change? Who can help him? Main char: HP, with MMcG,RL,SB,HG,Tonks,LL,Twins,Ron. Raped!Harry, Somewhat nice!Petunia/Dudley, MinorBashing!Dumbledore.
1. Where The Trouble Begins

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

**A****/N Rated M just to be safe. This story will contain lots of the Trio, the Weasley twins, and a bit more of Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black than in the books. Also, this story will contain a bit of Dumbledore bashing, but nothing unreasonable - that means, if it happens, it is because he is messing up.**

**I am looking for a beta for this story and other stories of mine. Interested? PM.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine, nor is 12 Grimmauld Place, 4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts.  
><strong>

**Now:** **Read!**

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

Petunia hadn't thought anything of it when Vernon came home drunk once again, nor when he went straight upstairs without greeting her. When she heard screams of delight, however, she went to her nephew's bedroom, only to find her husband raping him. Vernon, in his drunkenness, thought Harry was Petunia, and was taking him.

Petunia did the only sensible thing that she could do: she called the police. They had taken Vernon away, and they had helped her arranging the divorce. Dudley would stay with her, and so would the house and all their possessions – for the time being, at least, for Vernon was going to prison.

Harry, however, was utterly damaged. He was completely unresponsive. When given a command, he'd obey, but he wouldn't speak, nor would he do anything of his own account. He barely blinked.

Petunia and Dudley, who was absolutely revolted by what his father had done, took turns staying with Harry, for he often started to panic. When spoken to, he would turn to the source of the sound and listen intently – when he was panicking, it would just calm him down.

Ten days after the rape, at Harry's birthday, there was still no change at all concerning Harry. Petunia did the only sensible thing: she contacted someone from Harry's world. She didn't know who she had contacted: she had written a letter and given it to the owl, telling the owl that it needed to go to an adult with at least strong ties to the school.

**XxXxX**

_Dear to whomever it may concern,_

_Harry is not well. We are taking care of him to the best of our ability, but I fear there is no improvement. He does not seem to be in mortal danger, however._

_If you think you could take care of him in a way we cannot, come and take him – send a note beforehand, though. If you want to investigate, do the same thing. If you think it would be in Harry's best interests to have him stay here until September 1__st__, please reply with a transport-object. I do not know the name, but it's often rubbish that moves a person when touched. This object should be directed at your internal Hospital. One of you can, of course, also come and take him in person. Please note that he is in no way up to a train journey, nor anything that would suggest any form of independency._

_Please reply a.s.a.p._

_Petunia_

Petunia didn't write her last name, because she didn't want to let them know that she had divorced. She felt it was time to take matters in her own hands, whatever that would mean. That was why she had presented the people with options they could choose from – she wouldn't let them decide everything.

**XxXxX**

Since the start of the summer, Petunia had been rather worried about her nephew. He would often scream at night, something about not killing Cedric. She didn't know what had happened at that school of his, but she knew it wasn't good. He had seemed to be coping, though, so Petunia hadn't allowed herself to become _too_ worried – that wouldn't do.

Now, however.. It had to be bad before she would voluntarily contact those freaks, and it _was_ bad. Harry did not seem to be aware of his surroundings, and he even had to be told to use the loo. Hell, even _Dudley_ was worried.

They were not the only ones.

**XxXxX**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was assigned with the task of finding another Defence professor for the following year – the Ministry had already passed a decree that allowed them to appoint one should the School fail to do so, so it was a duty that had to be taken seriously. She was just consulting with Lupin about people who would be capable and willing (they had found no one so far), when a snowy owl flew through the window. The owl was carrying a letter, which was dropped on McGonagall's desk.

"That's Harry's owl," Lupin recognized at once. "He hasn't written for some time – I wonder if something is wrong?"

Minerva, however, had other concerns. There was no name on the envelope – a Muggle envelope – instead there was written this:

"_To an adult who knows Harry well and has at least close ties to his school"_

Minerva read that aloud, and Lupin, who was stroking Hedwig, looked up confused. "That's not Harry's writing. Open it – I bet something is wrong!"

Minerva nodded, and opened the letter. She read it twice, and then passed it to Lupin, who read it once. His worry only increased, and he exchanged a look with Minerva. "Dumbledore and Sirius?"

Minerva nodded again. "And Molly and Arthur."

Within moments, they had floo'ed to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and they had called Dumbledore to be there as well. Once Dumbledore arrived, they retreated into the parlor and Molly warded the door with Silencing Spells and Imperturbable Charms. This way, even the twins wouldn't stand a change.

Minerva passed the letter to Sirius, who read it and passed it to the Weasleys. This repeated for Dumbledore.

When everyone had read it, a heavy argument broke out. Sirius was screaming that he wanted to see Harry. Molly couldn't believe that _Harry's aunt, of all people_ would be concerned for Harry – then something _had_ to be wrong. Arthur tried to get Molly to calm down, while Minerva was thinking and voicing her concerns towards Dumbledore, who refused to fetch Harry. Remus, in the meantime, was trying to get Sirius to stop screaming.

No one noticed, that during one of Sirius' salvo's, Fred had brought the Imperturbable Ward down, and George had used an Extendable Ear. They were listening together with Ron and Hermione.

**XxXxX**

At first, the students didn't hear anything – well, in fact they heard lots of things, but they couldn't recognize a word from what was said, during the incomprehensible screams of Sirius.

Once Sirius had calmed down, however, the conversation became intelligible.

"_We should take him away! Even his Aunt is worried!" That was Molly._

"_I want to see for myself whether my Godson is alright! Well, he obviously is not, but I want to see how bad it is, and I want to help him with whatever it is!" That voice was easily recognizable as Sirius'._

"_Harry is safest there, especially now Voldemort has returned. You should know that, Sirius. You wouldn't want to bring him in danger, would you?"_

"Low blow," Fred said, for once not amused.

"And besides, this is one of the safest places in Britain – don't tell me that his Aunt's is better warded?" Hermione sounded agitated.

"_Albus, I have to agree with Sirius. This place is pretty safe, and his Aunt's is not under the Fidelius. You don't even know what, exactly, is wrong with Harry – how can you be so sure that he's well?"_

_Dumbledore made a sound as if he was about to object, but surprisingly it was Minerva who interrupted him._

"_Albus, you can't deny that he has a point. But Sirius – you can't go check on him. If the Ministry has placed additional wards – you wouldn't get away with it. If I may offer a suggestion?"_

"_Certainly, Minerva."_

"_Let Remus or myself go check on him. The letter arrived to either one of us, so Petunia's instructions must have pointed towards either one of us. Or we could go together – Remus has the medical skills that will perhaps be necessary, while I have an excuse for being there – I am his teacher."_

_Sirius made a half-approving sound, and Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "All right. Minerva, Remus – stay, I will discuss your oncoming trip with you. Sirius, Molly – alert Alastor, Kingsley, and Tonks – discreetly. Arthur – inform your youngest three sons and Hermione very discreetly._

_Sirius, Molly and Arthur stood up, and the ones listening through the Extendable Ear quickly pulled it back and retreated into Ron's bedroom, appearing innocently until Arthur came inside._

**XxXxX**

Petunia sighed in relief when the snowy owl came flying through the window once again. Harry seemed to be more at ease when the animal was near, and he was most certainly not at ease now. The bird dropped a letter on Petunia's head and flew towards Harry.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

Petunia sighed again at this, thinking that it had perhaps been better if she had signed the former letter with her maiden name.

_I am Minerva McGonagall and I teach at Hogwarts. A trustworthy friend and I will be stopping by tomorrow (the Second of August) at ten o'clock. Please make sure Mr. Potter's usual Hogwarts luggage is packed and ready, should we find it necessary to take Harry with us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Petunia was relieved things were set in order. Because it was quite late in the evening, she decided to send Harry to bed and have a talk with Dudley. She walked to the living room, where Dudley was watching a movie. Harry was sitting beside him, unblinkingly staring into nothingness.

"Harry, go to the loo, brush your teeth and change into your pajama's. Then go to bed. I will be with you shortly." Petunia spoke in a calm yet stern voice, because Harry seemed to react best to that.

When he heard his name, Harry immediately looked to his Aunt, and stared at her with empty eyes. Once Petunia had finished speaking, Harry got up from the couch and started to obey her orders.

"Duddy? Tomorrow morning, people from Harry's school will be coming to check on him. Perhaps they will take him with them. I'll stay with him tonight, but I need you to keep an eye on him tomorrow morning, while I explain what happened to those people. Is that alright, Duddy dear?"

"Yes, Mum – but will Harry be alright? It's not healty.." Dudley was not often concerned, but it was almost impossible not to be concerned when you saw Harry.

"I hope so, Diddy." Petunia sighed. "I'll go get Harry ready and I'll pack his bags."

"Good night, mum." Dudley didn't plan on staying up too long – he didn't sleep too well lately because he was concerned for his cousin, so he was tired.

**XxXxX**

Next morning, Aunt Petunia woke Harry and made him eat. Harry was worse than usual – he had to be physically fed, and he wouldn't swallow when he was not ordered to. After a slow breakfast, Petunia sent Harry up to Dudley's room, where they would watch television – that is, Dudley would watch and Harry would stare.

At exactly ten o'clock, a man and a woman ringed the doorbell. Petunia opened the door and gestured the people inside. Once in the living room, they exchanged introductions, but Petunia barely heard the names, nor did she notice what the people actually looked like. Her mind was on her nephew.

Once Petunia had explained what had happened to Harry and what his current situation was, the man had grown extremely pale and the lips of the woman were very thin. The man – Mr. Lupin, he was called – wanted to go and see Harry, but Petunia withheld him.

"You can, of course, go see him, but please note that he will shy away, or flinch, when touched. Use a calm, emotionless voice, then he'll stay calm too. Start your first sentence with his name and repeat his name after every three sentences or so, otherwise he'll most likely forget you're talking to him. And if you want something from him, you will have to order him. Don't expect him to answer your questions. I will call him downstairs – he is upstairs in Dudley's room now, because I wanted to talk to you first."

Petunia's voice grew very tired when she said this, as if she was only just realizing the situation from her nephew. She got up to call Dudley and Harry. Meanwhile, Minerva and Remus exchanged a timid glance. They both realized that there was something really wrong with Harry, if all of these things were necessary.

When Harry walked into the living room, Remus had to resist a bad urge to hug Harry. Instead, he stood up slowly and walked to Harry. "Harry. Will you come and sit with me on the couch, please?" he said in a voice as calm as possible. When Harry didn't respond, and just stared at Remus unblinkingly, Remus changed tactics. "Harry. Sit down on the couch." Harry complied, and when Remus looked over to McGonagall, he noticed that she was crying at the sight of her fellow Gryffindor this disturbed. Remus then noticed he was also crying himself.

Remus and McGonagall exchanged a few glances and nodded at each other that they had to take Harry with them, so Remus gestured for Dudley and Petunia to move with him to another room. They did so, and he told them that he would take Harry with him, in the hopes that it would help. Petunia told Dudley in a very soft voice to go and fetch Harry's trunk and birdcage, and to send the owl downstairs. When Dudley had left, she addressed Remus.

"Mr. Lupin – Will he be alright? Can you help him?"

"I cannot answer that question, ma'am, but I will do everything in my power to ensure his recovery." In his mind, he added "We have failed him too many times already," but he didn't spoke that aloud.

Petunia seemed satisfied by the sincerity in his voice, and so she nodded. "How will you take Harry with you?"

Remus paused. "We have a safe-house, and we can take him there by Apparition – that is instantly disappearing and reappearing at another place. However, if he does not register anything but a direct order, it is possible that he cannot reach that place because a charm that is placed on the house. Then we will have to ask another wizard to Apparate him. However, we'll try if we can do it first. Would it be alright if you and your son say your goodbyes now and then stay out of the sitting room until we are gone?"

Petunia had nodded several times when Remus was talking, and now she gave a vocal response. "Of course. Dudley?" she called then. When Dudley walked into the kitchen, Petunia continued. "We'll say our goodbyes now, and then we will leave these two people alone with Harry. They'll bring him somewhere where he is safe and where they can possibly help him."

Dudley nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna say goodbye, then."

When Dudley walked into the sitting room, he noticed the lady talking to Harry about all kinds of things – the weather, the wallpapers, the color of the carpet, and things like that – while tears were running down her cheeks. When Dudley appeared, she stopped and looked at him. Dudley walked to Harry, and said goodbye.

Then he walked to Professor McGonagall, and inquired whether he would be able to write to Harry. Minerva answered that she would send Hedwig once a week to collect potential messages, and Dudley nodded.

Then Petunia made her goodbyes, and she and Dudley left the room.

**A/N: Please review/alert! Next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Anyone willing to beta either this or any other of my stories - send a PM!**


	2. What To Do To Help Him Now

**A/N: Rated M just to be safe. I am looking for a beta for this story and my other stories. Interested? PM.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine, nor is 12 Grimmauld Place, 4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts.**

**Now: Read!  
><strong>

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

Minerva and Remus tried to make Harry memorize the address of 12 Grimmauld Place, but Harry couldn't do it. And so it came, that Remus went to get Albus – he was the Secret-Keeper, and therefore he could Apparate Harry to the house – and to alert Sirius to make a bedroom ready and to make sure the bedroom was empty except from Remus himself.

When Albus arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Harry's breathing became shallow and quickened. Therefore, Minerva held Harry and Albus held Minerva while Apparating. They arrived in a very modest bedroom, for there was only the necessary furniture – a bed, a desk, three chairs and a wardrobe.

"Couch," whispered Minerva (who was still holding Harry) to Albus. Albus seemed to understand what she meant, because with a flick of his wand, a comfortable couch stood in the room. "Send Remus in and alert Sirius and the kids to stay away," she continued.

Albus nodded and left.

**XxXxX**

When Minerva had ordered Harry to sit on the couch, she transfigured two of the chairs into comfortable armchairs and sat down across from him. When Remus walked in, she gestured to the other armchair and he sat down.

"Harry," Minerva began. "You are now in the house of your Godfather, Sirius. I am Professor McGonagall and I teach at your school, Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is a friend of yours and he is sitting next to me."

Remus understood what she was trying to do, and they talked in turn s for a few minutes – they described the bedroom to Harry, and told him that his friends – Fred, George, Ron, Hermione – were here, together with the Weasley parents and some Weasley siblings. They also explained to Harry that some acquaintances of his godfather were there, but that they meant him no harm.

Then Minerva stood up. "Harry, I will be leaving you for a few minutes. Remus will stay with you."

She nodded at Remus and left.

When she was outside of the room, Sirius immediately jumped from the chair he had positioned there and opened his mouth, but Minerva raised her hand and closed the door first. "Sirius. Gather the Weasleys and Hermione in the parlor and stay there yourself. Who else is present at the moment?"

Sirius had already started to walk away, but turned and answered the question. "Emmeline, Tonks and Elphias – of those I'm sure. Elphias is sleeping, he just returned from duty. I don't know if any others popped in."

"Where are Ms. Tonks and Ms. Vance?"

"In the dining room."

"Thank you, Sirius."

With that, both Sirius and Minerva walked away.

**XxXxX**

Minerva walked into the dining room to find Emmeline and Tonks there, discussing some new fashion trent. When she walked in, both women looked up.

"Wotcher, Professor!" That was Tonks, of course.

Minerva sat down at the table and asked if she could interrupt for a moment. At their nod, she Silenced the room.

"Harry Potter arrived here about an hour ago."

Emmeline and Tonks looked up – they hadn't expected this. "I thought he would be staying at his relatives until school term?"

Minerva responded gravely. "Yes, well – he has some problems with his health at the moment, and Remus and I need to discuss this at first with the Weasleys, Ms. Granger and Sirius. We cannot leave him unsupervised, though. Would one of you mind to stay with him for some time now? I think both of you would be a bit too much in the present situation.

"Of course," both women responded at the same time. Then Emmeline continued. "But what is the present situation?"

Minerva drew a deep breath. "Harry is in an almost catatonic state. Until yesterday, he would follow direct orders, but now he needs even help with that. We do not know what, exactly, is wrong with him. We do know what caused this, but that is, as for the moment, none of your concern."

Emmeline and Tonks both grew pale. "Merlin," Tonks breathed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"At this moment, the only thing you can do is staying with him and trying to gather his attention – Remus and I already described his room and the current occupants from this house to him, among other things. You could probably read to him. But do remember, that when addressing him, you should start a sentence with his name, and your voice should be calm and emotionless – otherwise he will panic."

Emmeline nodded. "I think I could better do it – at least, I believe you have Auror duty coming up?" She said this last part to Tonks.

"Yes, in half an hour – I'd better get ready. Professor, if there is anything I can do –"

" – Then I will let you know," Minerva finished.

Tonks stood up and left to one of the free-to-use bedrooms to change, and Minerva escorted Emmeline to Harry's room, while giving here some instructions and advice

There, she introduced Emmeline to Harry and gestured for Remus to follow her out.

**XxXxX**

When Remus and Minerva arrived in the parlor, they were immediately bombarded with questions. Minerva, however, raised her wand to put up a silencing ward around the room. The threat was evident: be quiet or you will also be silenced.

"Sit down, all of you," she started.

Once everybody was once again sitting, she continued. "Now Mr. Lupin and I will tell you what we want to tell you, and then you can ask questions. I want this quick, so any interrupter will be Silenced.

Then Remus spoke up. "Harry has arrived here little more than an hour ago." He immediately raised his hand, because he could see some drawing breath to speak. "You cannot see him at the present moment. Due to reasons I will not share with you, he is nearly catatonic. Until yesterday evening, he would respond to direct orders, but now he even needs help with that."

Minerva took over. "Emmeline Vance is now with him. He did not respond well to the presence of the Headmaster, whereas he seems to have little problem with Remus and his cousin. We do not know whether this is due to gender, but he has not seen Ms. Vance before and he responded well to her."

Remus spoke up. "We – that is, Minerva and I – will have everyone who tries to sneak into Harry's room facing consequences," his eyes wandered to the Twins. "We do not know whether Harry is up to that, and we cannot ask him, so do not try it."

Minerva nodded. "Do you really understand it? Do not try and visit Harry. I have given Emmeline instructions to use some very nasty curses on any intruder that is not or is not introduced by Remus or myself. Now, are there any questions?"

Everyone spoke at the same time. Remus raised his wand, and there was immediate silence. "Raise your hand, please." Everyone raised a hand. "Hermione?"

"Will he recover, and can we see him?"

Minerva answered. "I do not know the answer to any of your questions. We hope he will recover, and you can see him when you have Remus' and mine approval. That is not now. Molly?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Remus answered. "You can, perhaps, look after Harry sometimes the way Emmeline is doing now." He looked at Minerva, who nodded. "But at this moment, that is not necessary, and when it is necessary, we will tell you and give you instructions." Now he looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of you cannot really do anything at the moment – I am sorry."

Ron spoke up without raising his hand, but Remus let him. "He is my friend – I want to see him!"

"And he is MY godson!"

Minerva raised her wand. "Will you shut up!" Everyone was shocked to hear her say these words, most of all Minerva herself. She quickly regained her composure. "We are doing the best we can to help Harry. If you have any idea how Harry can be helped, you may tell Remus or I, and we will consider it. But do not start to yell your selfish desires to see your friend, when there is a considerable possibility that it will only do him no good!"

Now most people looked guilty.

Remus spoke up softly. "Please leave now, except for you" – he nodded to Molly and Arthur – "and you, Sirius."

The students got up and left, Hermione last. When Hermione was about to walk through the door, Minerva called her back.

"Mrs. Granger? Please stay for a moment."

**XxXxX**

When everybody understood why Hermione was allowed to stay – basically, she was female, she knew Harry very well and she knew a lot about both Muggle and Magical things, so there was a good chance she might know something to help Harry – the conversation continued. After half an hour, Sirius understood why no one could enter Harry's room for the moment. Hermione had remained quiet for that part of the discussion, until now.

"Can I say something?"

"Of course, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione's face gave away that she was about to say something that made perfect sense, because she always wore this expression when she was about to do that. All of the present people noticed this, and even Sirius decided to listen without interrupting to her statement.

"I think that you should try and take Mr. Weasley to Harry. I think I know what has happened to Harry to force him in this condition, but you also know it, so that doesn't matter." She nodded at Remus and Minerva. "I know that Sirius is the more logical option, but it is possible that Harry's subconscious mind does register Sirius as 'dangerous' because at first, he thought that Sirius _was_ dangerous. Mr. Weasley, however, has always been 'safe'. You said he did not respond well to Professor Dumbledore," she looked at Minerva when she said this. "But you don't know whether this is due to his gender. After all, he didn't seem to have problems with you, Remus, or with his cousin."

She received impressed looks by this, although Sirius was pouting. She closed her statement with "But then again, I am not sure, because I am not aware of the exact circumstances that forced Harry into this state. Would it be possible to enlighten me a little bit? There are a few details I'd like to know." She looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded.

"Very well, Mrs. Granger. Please join me in the parlor again after lunch. You are excused now."

Hermione looked surprised that Minerva would answer some of her questions. "I will be there." With that, she stood up and left.

In the parlor, the discussion continued. Sirius understood, to common relief, that Hermione's statement had made sense. After some finalities, Remus and Minerva dismissed everyone except from Arthur. Molly went to make lunch a Sirius went to forbid Kreacher from stepping foot in Harry's room.

Minerva was the first to speak after the room had been Silenced again. "Thank you for your willingness to do this, Arthur."

"I'd do anything within my power to help Harry, you know that. He is like a son to Molly and me." His voice was filled with absolute sincerity.

Minerva nodded. "I am glad to hear that. I wanted to ask a favor from you concerning your visit to Harry."

"Sure, what is it?" Arthur replied.

"I must ask you not to speak of anything that you might notice about Harry to anyone other than Remus and myself, not even to your wife. Once she can see him, you can, of course, tell her, but for now, we would like to keep things quiet."

Arthur nodded. "That sounds reasonable. When can I see him?"

Now Remus stepped into the conversation. "This evening, I think. We already introduced Emmeline today, and don't forget that we've only fetched him this morning."

"Very well," Minerva answered. "Let's go to lunch now. It's nearly half past two."

**XxXxX**

Lunch was a quiet affair, because the general mood was depressed. Although it was late, no one was really hungry. Minerva and Emmeline ate upstairs – they took turns feeding Harry. The two of them exchanged concerned glances every other moment, because Harry was wholly dependent – he could not even decide for himself to swallow. Halfway through Harry's lunch – Emmeline and Minerva were already finished – Lupin walked in, telling Minerva that Hermione was waiting in the parlor – but that he had to tell Minerva "not to hurry, because she has a book with her." Lupin took over feeding Harry, but almost immediately, Harry's breathing quickened until he was hyperventilating.

"Back off, Lupin," Minerva told Remus in a very stern voice. Then she knelt down before Harry.

"Harry. Listen to me. No one is here to harm you. You are safe here. Harry. Listen to my voice. .."

After a few minutes, Harry's breathing evened. When he had calmed down, Minerva whispered to him. "Go to sleep, Harry."

Harry immediately fell asleep, and Minerva laid him down on the couch – while telling Harry exactly what she was doing. Then Emmeline took a blanket from the bed and laid it on top of Harry.

"Emmeline, can you please stay with Harry for a few more minutes while I have a word with Remus?"

Emmeline nodded and sad that she would be happy to stay the whole afternoon, for only had duty on 8 p.m. When she said this, Remus and Minerva left. Minerva gestured for Remus to enter the nearest bedroom and quickly shut the door. Remus looked extremely guilty.

"I have no time for this, for your ill-founded guilt, Remus. I think Harry is frightened by males when they come close, you didn't know that. I need to see Ms. Granger now – will you be alright to go back to Harry? I don't know whether Emmeline is planning on staying the whole afternoon, but if she is not, please let someone fetch me, or Emmeline if she is near, when he starts to wake up."

Remus nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'll also perform some diagnostics." With that, he turned to the door of the bedroom. Minerva followed, but when Remus was about to open the door to Harry's bedroom, Minerva called him back.

"Remus. Don't blame yourself."

With that, she descended down the stairs to the parlor. Once she arrived there, Hermione was already waiting, fully engrossed in a book.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione's head snapped up, and she looked up to see her Professor.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I understood you had some questions. I will answer them as I see fit, but I must ask you not to speak about this, or your theories, with anyone but Remus and myself."

Hermione thought of that for a moment. "That is reasonable, I guess."

"I thought so too. Now, what did you want to know?"

Hermione sat down a little more comfortable, indicating that this would not be a short conversation. She even pulled a Muggle journal from underneath her book, along with a Muggle pencil. She opened it and looked for a certain page. After studying it for a few seconds, she turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I will not ask you to confirm or deny my theory, but I think that Harry is raped – by his uncle, most likely, seeing as no one mentioned him – just his cousin and his Aunt. From Mr. Weasley, I gathered that his Aunt sought for help, thus I think they are divorced now. What I need to know is whether this incident – whether it was rape or something else – was repeated or did it happen only once? Was it something like rape or abuse or perhaps even grief, that influences the mind, or was it something like a car accident, which influences the body, that turned him into this state? Depending on these answers, I have some other questions."

Minerva nodded, proud that her student understood so thorough what she could not answer. "Very well, Ms. Granger. I can tell you that it, whatever it was, only happened once, and that it was something that, as you call it, 'influences the mind.'"

Hermione nodded. "I guessed so. Then, I wonder who found him after it happened, and what were the actions taken? And I wonder whether it happened at his home or somewhere else – I can understand it if you cannot answer this, but it can be important."

Minerva thought for a moment. "You do realize, of course, that this conversation probably violates Harry's privacy. But if it can help him.." Her voice trailed off. "It happened at home. His Aunt found him and called the police."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I guess I can work with that. Is it possible for me to write some things down – an essay of sorts – for you and Remus? I believe you are in charge of his treatment, so to speak?"

Minerva almost smiled at her perceptiveness. "That is true, Ms. Granger. And that is possible. Do you have any other questions?" Hermione shook her head. "All right. Then I suggest you go and find Mr. Black, and tell him to fetch you whenever there is a meeting concerning Harry. I think it would be valuable to have you present."

Hermione felt almost light-headed at the praise. "Thank you, Professor," she smiled. "Then I guess I will see more of you these days."

"I am sure." Minerva thought for a moment, and then made a decision. "Will I see you again here tomorrow after lunch?"

Hermione felt wonderful to have a change to help Harry. "Of course."

With that, she stood up and left.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile

_The four youngest Weasley siblings had gathered in what was once meant to be Harry's and Ron's bedroom. "It's not fair. I want to see him. Bloody Hell, he is my friend!"_

_Ginny nodded. "Yes, we can at least try and help him, can't we?"_

_The conversation continued for some time this way, while George was lurking near the door. The Extendable Ears couldn't go through the wards on Harry's door, but by having the end near the door, they could pick up some pieces of conversation anyway. "I don't believe it.." he muttered._

_Fred, seeing his brother's distress, immediately asked: "What's wrong? George?"_

_"They're not even helping him! Do you know what McGonagall just said? I quote: "I don't have time for this!"_

_Fred went through the Extendable Ear, motioning for his siblings to be quiet. "Shh – we're missing conversation!"_

_At their next words, however, Fred's face grew angry. "Do you know what she's saying? Do you?"_

_Ginny quickly put a hand on George's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down._

_"They said, quote, "Remus, don't blame yourself!" They are not helping Harry and try to make each other feel good about it!"_

_Ron had been unnaturally quit during the last part of the conversation. "Well, if they don't help him, we'll have to do it, hm? Let's sneak in tonight."_

_Ginny had some doubts, but was quickly persuaded by her brothers. They decided not to alert Hermione, because she would most likely have faith in the authorities. They could always alert her afterwards – perhaps she knew something they didn't, seeing as she had been asked to stay behind last time in the parlor, when the Weasley siblings had been sent out._

_When they heard Tonks shouting for every Order member to present themselves immediately in the dining room, they decided that this was the best opportunity yet._

**A/N This chapter is a bit of a filler, honestly. It's mostly conversation. My plan was to include the "break-in" into Harry's room, but I thought that would make the chapter a bit long, seeing as this one is about the lenght of the other chapter.**

**Next chapter will be up next weekend, or before that. It's already written, but I won't post chapter 3 before I've written chapter 4.  
><strong>


	3. Weasleys Can, Actually, Be Stupid

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I was ill for a bit. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: None of the characters you recognize are mine, nor is 12 Grimmauld Place, 4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts.**

**Now: Read!**

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

** XxXxX**

Emmeline and Remus heard Tonks' urgent calling and they ordered Harry to go to sleep. Their intention was to go downstairs and hear whether it was necessary for both of them to be there. If not, one of them would return to Harry's bedroom.

"Tonks? Should we all be here, or can one of us go back to Harry?" Emmeline inquired.

"Stay present for a few minutes while I explain what the Ministry's done this time. Then one of you can go back upstairs."

Remus nodded. He was worried for Harry, but he knew that there was no real danger – after all, his Aunt had said that Harry had been alone quite often, usually when he was ordered to brush his teeth or something. At night, his Aunt or sometimes Dudley would stay with him, but when they had to use the loo, Harry would also be alone.

In fact, the only thing that could go wrong was for Harry to panic and hyperventilate. It happened about once every few hours, but Harry would not be alone very long and there was only a very slight chance of something happening during those few minutes.

Remus sat down, though he didn't relax, and listened to Tonks' explanation of Dementors turning up in Little Whinging. She had overheard Dolores Umbridge complaining to someone about how well Harry's mischief and law-breaking had been concealed in the past few years, and that some Dementors would convince him to use magic openly. Tonks had immediately Apparated to Little Whinging to drive them away, before alerting the Ministry that she had been the one to use magic.

**XxXxX**

The plan was simple yet, hopefully, effective. Ginny would walk past Harry's room while appearing to look for Hermione. She would, in fact, be looking whether Harry's guards would leave.

Harry appeared to have a guard – the Homenum Revelio charm, cast by Fred, had revealed that there was one other person in the room. While Ginny would be looking whether the guard had left, George would be near the dining room (where Order usually held its meetings) to try and find out whether the guard – if it was there – arrived and would stay downstairs. Thereafter, George would Apparate upstairs and they would go to Harry.

The plan didn't fail. Ginny saw Remus and Emmeline leaving Harry's room, while George saw them arriving downstairs. He overheard Tonks telling them to "stay present" before the dining room door closed. George Apparated upstairs and Ginny, who had already gathered Fred and Ron before Harry's door, opened the door.

Harry was lying on his bed while still wearing his clothes. He was pale and thin, and his face held no expression. If he hadn't been breathing, he could easily have been dead.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry immediately opened his eyes and they sought the source of the voice. "How are you, mate?"

Harry just stared at Ron. "He mustn't be fully awake yet," George mused. Ron rushed forward and pulled Harry's arm, while Fred retained Ginny from rushing over and hugging Harry – "He's not even fully awake yet."

Harry behaved oddly when Ron pulled his arm. His breathing quickened and became shallow, while he flinched away. "Hey, mate, what's wrong?"

Harry cringed to the headboard, while staring unblinkingly into nothingness. Fred pulled Ron back ("he's not fully awake – I think you're scaring him") and George moved calmly towards the bed and sat down on it.

This, however, appeared to be a huge mistake.

Harry cowered and his breathing became even quicker. He was sweating and looked ready to vomit. When George moved his hand towards Harry – to any sane man, it would be a calming gesture – Harry totally lost it. As he peed in his pants, the panic increased.

Harry didn't seem to breathe any more – he was gasping for air, but he didn't consume the air either. Then, he vomited.

Fred, who had been physically restraining Ron and Ginny to rush over to Harry, pushed them to the door and rashly pulled George backwards. After pushing them out of the door and sending a spell to Harry, he followed. Once outside, he growled. "Get. Someone." Then he closed Harry's door softly and sat down on the ground tiredly, his back leaning to the door.

Ginny was crying and Ron looked angry. George, knowing his brother was his better when it came to dealing with emotions, Apparated to the kitchen.

**XxXxX**

Remus and Minerva were extremely pissed off. They had been sitting closest to the door when George had Apparated into the middle of a serious discussion. George, who was looking _very_ upset, had just grabbed the both of them and had Apparated upstairs.

There, when they noticed Ginny crying and Fred leaning to the door with a determined expression on his face, and Ron fleeing the corridor, their anger turned into worry. "What happened here?" Remus inquired softly. Fred jumped up.

Ginny tried to say something, but her words were unheard due to her sobs. Fred looked at George. "Get her out," he spoke in an unnaturally serious voice. George put an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the stairs. Then Fred spoke.

"Just listen and be angry some other time. We tried to sneak into Harry's room." When he saw Remus and Minerva drawing breaths to speak, he raised his hands. The expression on his face told them that he would _really_ like to finish his tale. "He was sleeping. When Ron called his name, he sort of woke. He didn't look like he was awake, but he opened his eyes and moved them. When Ron pulled his arm, he started to hyperventilate a bit. Ron spoke again and he cringed. I pulled Ron back. George sat down onto his bed. Harry sweated immensely and looked ready to vomit. George moved his hand towards Harry. He lost it. He peed. This made him panic more. Seemed unable to breathe, so he vomited. I pushed Ron and Gin through the door, then grabbed George and pushed him out. Send an Anapneo to Harry and figured he'd best be alone, so I left."

He all said this very fast. "Pleas, go help Harry. I'll gather the others in Ron's room. Figure someone will want a word with us. But calm Harry first." Fred seemed very concerned and stepped away from the door to allow Minerva and Remus entrance. When Minerva entered the room, Fred looked to Remus.

"He is not well," Fred said. "I understand why we couldn't see him. Please, make him better." Tears streamed down his cheeks. Remus nodded his dismissal, and he fled.

**XxXxX**

When Minerva stepped into the room, the first thing she noticed was the smell of urine and vomit. Then she saw Harry lying on the bed. He looked, for the lack of a better word, insane. He had a haunted look in his eyes and a ghostly expression on his face. Worst of all, when Minerva called his name, he did not respond. Minerva waived her wand to clean the room and Harry from the vomit and urine.

Then she looked back to the corridor, where Remus was supposed to be, but he wasn't there anymore. Instead, Emmeline was leaning towards the wall. When she spotted Minerva, she started to talk. "I saw Remus earlier – he looked extremely angry. Kicked the wall a few times and Disapparated. Suppose he went to calm himself – full moon is in two days, after all."

Minerva sighed. "The four youngest Weasleys decided to try and sneak in on Harry. It's.." She seemed lost for words. "bad."

"Do you need me to alert Sirius?" Emmeline asked, not really knowing what to do.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, if you would. Also alert Molly, Arthur and Ms. Granger. Send them to the parlor, explain and keep them there. No, keep the adults there and take Ms. Granger to Ron's room. The Weasleys have gathered there." For a moment, the hint of a smile crossed Minerva's features.

Emmeline seemed to gather what Minerva had been thinking. "I'll do that. I'll come back when I'm finished."

Without responding, Minerva turned and walked to Harry once again.

**XxXxX**

"They. Did. WHAT?" Molly screamed. "THOSE .."

"Calm down, Molly dear," Arthur spoke soothingly. But he, too, was extremely angry.

None of their tempers, however, could cross Sirius'. He was too angry to even shout, and he jumped up, making way to the door. Emmeline, however, had spelled it shut.

"Calm down, Sirius. Being angry isn't going to help Harry now. Perhaps we can try to think of something that can help him." Hermione, the voice of reason, spoke softly.

When everyone had calmed down a bit – Sirius was speaking, well, cursing, again – Emmeline made them promise not to leave the room. Then she led Hermione out of the parlor and towards the stairs.

Hermione didn't appear to be that angry, but she was, in fact, livid. Emmeline studied her quietly and noticed too.

"I have orders to bring you to Ron's room," she spoke. She wondered what would happen.

"They are there?" The nearly-evil glint in Hermione's eyes said enough about what she would do. Emmeline thought she would enjoy what was coming next. She didn't have to wait long, for they now stood before the door.

Emmeline opened the door, and immediately Silenced any of the occupants – they had begun stuttering apologies. "There is someone here who wishes to see you," she spoke calmly.

The four siblings looked up curiously. Then, Emmeline opened the door and pushed Hermione inside.

The Weasleys were not very pleased to see the look in Hermione's eyes. Hermione, however, was far less pleased to see them. She strode over to Ron furiously. SMACK!

A red spot in the shape of a hand appeared on Ron's left cheek. Ten seconds later, all present boys each were decorated with one. Then Hermione strode over to Ginny and gave her a look of utter disgust.

Hermione seemed to ponder for a moment, but only a little. Mere seconds later, Ginny's cheek also showed a red spot.

Without looking back, she walked out of the room. She was utterly disgusted with the behavior of her fellow Gryffindors. When she caught Emmeline's eye, she winked, but immediately grew concerned for Harry once again.

"Can I ask you something?" At Emmeline's nod, she continued. "What does Professor Dumbledore know about Harry's current situation? Is he fully up to date, and is it necessary for him to be fully up to date? And will it stay that way?"

Emmeline didn't see very clearly where this would be going, but she answered anyway. "No one has really kept him informed, I believe, but there is very little change." Hermione nodded. "I do not think it's necessary for him to be fully up to date, as you call it, because he can't help Harry any better than any other person at this moment. I believe Remus and Minerva are unofficially in charge of his... recovery at the present time." Hermione nodded again.

"And will it stay this way?" she inquired.

Emmeline contemplated for a moment, deciding the best way to answer. Then she continued, though it was clear she was choosing her words carefully. "The Headmaster likes to know exactly what is going on everywhere, and he is an influential man. I think that, therefore, it is only logical that he likes to have some influence on people. Furthermore, this is an army, no recovery center for traumatized war victims." She considered whether she should say more, but decided against it. "Well, I think that you can base your opinion on what you already knew and this."

Hermione nodded, understanding that it was perhaps the most the older woman could say to her, and that she would need to sort out her own thoughts and opinions.

While they were talking, they had reached Harry's room. Emmeline stopped and turned to Hermione. "By the way, that was a good slap."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

Then she turned to return to the parlor.

**XxXxX**

"Good job on the slap, Hermione," Sirius commented, though as everyone's, his face and laughs were also laced with deep concern for Harry. Half an hour ago, just as Hermione stepped into the parlor, had Apparated in and told them what, according to Fred, had happened. When he was finished, he had fallen straight asleep on the couch.

Hermione nodded in thanks. "Will you go and see them before dinner, or will you wait until dinner?"

Molly's eyes darkened. "Arthur, let's have a little word with the children. Will you come with us, Hermione? And you, Sirius? But no hexes."

Sirius nodded. When they walked out, Sirius whispered to Hermione. "I wouldn't want to miss it for my life."

Hermione understood. She understood even more, when after half an hour of Molly's non-stop yelling, the Weasley siblings muttered apologies, and Arthur's helpless standing, Molly conjured a wooden spoon. All children paled and looked extremely guilty.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? DO I NEED TO PUNISH YOU AS THE KIDS YOU APPEAR TO BE? BECAUSE, BELIEVE ME, I WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIDICULOUSNESS!"

Then her yelling stopped, but Hermione was quick to notice that she didn't Vanish the spoon – instead, she put it in a pocket of her robe. The tip was just visible.

"We'll be eating in an hour, I think. You will all go to your rooms until we eat. Ron, you will help me cook: George, you will take Ron's room. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

She turned to leave, but just then, Minerva strode in.

"Can I have a word with all of you? Is Remus back yet?"

Arthur nodded. "He Apparated into the parlor and explained what happened. Then he fell asleep on a couch. I believe he is still there."

Minerva nodded. "Let's move to the parlor, then. Molly, Arthur, you are not necessarily needed for this conversation, though you can, of course, be present."

Molly was in doubt. "I need to cook.." Minerva nodded, and Arthur muttered something about needing to talk with his wife. Both strode out.

Once in the parlor, Sirius woke Remus. Minerva had waited until then with releasing the little control she had over her temper. She wouldn't deduct from Gryffindor "for Harry's sake" – although she explained it was a very likely possibility, that if they were to pull a stunt like that ever again, they would lose Gryffindor two hundred points each for sitting too straight at dinner. Then she gave them all a month's worth of detentions to do when the school year started again. She said, though, that if Harry would need them – "which will be very unlikely, after the stunt you pulled" – they did not have to do their detentions at the start of the school year. During all this, she consequently called Harry "Harry", whereas she had always called him Mr. Potter. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

After Minerva said that she couldn't believe that her own house had done something like this, she asked for Hermione to follow her out, and they left, leaving four baffled, guilty-looking Weasleys behind.

Then Sirius sent most Weasleys to their rooms (Ron had to go to the kitchen to help Molly cook) and went to talk with Remus.

**XxXxX**

Hermione and Minerva had been talking in an empty bedroom near Harry's. Just when Minerva appeared to be reaching the point of their talk, Sirius opened the door and stepped inside. Without greeting anyone, he started talking. "Remus and I think that Hermione could see Harry, and perhaps sit with him."

Hermione was baffled, but she also felt a little proud that Sirius found her worthy of this. She didn't expect she was allowed, though, because Minerva was also in charge of Harry. Therefore, Hermione was very surprised when her professor nodded. "I was just about to tell Ms. Granger that seemed like a good idea to me."

Hermione gathered her thoughts before speaking again. "If you think it won't worsen his condition – I'd be glad to! But only if you are sure," she added hesitantly.

Minerva nodded to Sirius in dismissal, and Sirius left without a word. Apparently, the concern for Harry made him act far more mature than he ever had. "So far, he has responded well to Emmeline Vance, Remus and myself. Seeing as how he didn't respond well to the Heasmaster, Remus when he touched him, the presence of either one of the Weasleys, I believe this is due to gender."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'd be glad to try. I have my essay here, by the way. I included whatever I know about rape to a Witch or Wizard, and I also included all I know about rape to a Muggle. It's.." She hesitated and paled. "I really hope he wasn't raped, because it's really not good." Hermione said this last sentence very quickly.

She took the essay out of her bag while pulling herself together. When she was a bit calmer, Hermione started again. "I also included a paragraph on who could possibly stay with him – I didn't include the males, but I gave reasons for all females." Hermione seemed to hesitate to say more. When Minerva told her gently to continue, she did so, albeit nervously. "Mrs. Weasley – there's really nothing wrong with her! But she hugs a lot and quick and doesn't seem to even consider whether she should announce a hug, and I don't think he needs that, Professor, because.." Hermione rambled further, and it soon became more babbling. Minerva gently held up her hand. When Hermione noticed this, she stopped. "Sorry Professor."

"No need to be sorry, Ms. Granger. I think that it's a valid point. Can I have your essay? I'll discuss it with Remus."

Hermione handed it to the professor, who looked at it strangely. "It's written on Muggle paper - you're half-blood, so I think you know what it is – but it tears a bit quickly. Also, at the end, I included some titles of books you could look for in the Hogwarts library, that could help you. I know students can't take books home, but perhaps the teachers can, and I can read the books again to look if I've missed anything if you'd like me to. Unless you want to read them yourself."

Minerva smiled inwardly at the girl's completeness. "Very well, Ms. Granger. Thank you. Come to Harry's room after dinner, but be careful to stay in the corridor." With that, she stood up and left.

**A/N What do you think? I eat reviews for breakfast, so please send me one. I'll probably post Hermione's essay in a few chapters, but I'm afraid I forgot to include some points, so I won't post it just yet.**

**This story will not include Weasley bashing, just the truth. You will see more of the Twins sometime soon (why them will also be explained), and some Arthur and Hermione.**

**As I said, I eat reviews for breakfast and therefore I would be pleased if you'd send me one.  
><strong>


	4. Improvement And Nonbeing

**A/N Enjoy! It's a little short, but it wanted to end here.**

**On my profile, you will find a link to a floor plan of 12 Grimmauld Place as it is in my story. It's slightly different from the books; one or two rooms have changed to another floor.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize are mine, nor is 12 Grimmauld Place, 4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts.**

**Now: Read!**

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

Dinner tasted a bit off, Hermione thought – although that wasn't really strange, given Molly's state of mind during cooking. Just before dinner, Minerva had had a word with Arthur, seemingly to inform Hermione would first see him. During dinner, Arthur sat down next to Hermione.

"So, I heard from Professor McGonagall that you're going to see Harry this evening. Good luck! If anyone can help him, it'd be you." Arthur said, sincerity evident in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "I really hope I can help him, and that I won't do something to make it worse. I have no experience with these things, but I have read something in the school library, and in my home library last summer –." Realizing she was babbling, she stopped. "Sorry."

Arthur smiled, although it was half-heartedly, like everyone's at the table. It had been that way since Harry came by. He nodded and continued eating.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking. Perhaps Harry would like to have something read to him? But what kind of story would he like? Going over a list of books she brought in her head, she turned to put some more vegetables on her plate. When she did so, she realized the person sitting on her other side was Remus.

"Professor Lupin, can I ask you something?"

Remus looked at her kindly. "No need to call me Professor, Hermione. Call me Remus. And of course, what is it you want to know?"

Hermione flushed a bit when her Professor asked her to call him by his first name, but she quickly caught on. "It's about Harry." When Remus didn't intervene, she continued. "I can see him after dinner. And I wonder if he would like to have something read to him, and if so, what?"

Remus nodded. "That is a very good idea, Hermione. I don't know what he would like except of Quidditch books, but I would suggest a story, one that is not too complicated."

"I have this Muggle book he'd probably like. It's from Jules Verne. "Around the World in Eighty Days", it's called. It's one of my favorites."

Remus had started to smile. "I've also read it. He might like it, but it's also possible he'll prefer somewhat less realistic. I think you'd best try this one, and if he doesn't like it, try another."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do that."

After this, he resumed eating. Hermione did the same, and except for some small talk, they didn't speak of anything that meal.

**XxXxX**

When dinner was over, Hermione went to her and Ginny's room to retrieve "Around the World". She brushed off Ginny – she didn't want to gloat that she could see Harry and Ginny could not –and went to the hallway where Harry's bedroom was. She sat down on the ground and re-read her favorite parts of the book. After a few minutes, she looked up to see Remus.

"Hello, Pro..Remus." At Remus' look, she quickly corrected herself.

"Hello, Hermione. Professor McGonagall asked me to explain some things to you before we can go in. Let's go talk in there – it's empty." He pointed to the bedroom where he and Minerva had talked earlier.

Hermione closed her book and stood up. When they were in the bedroom, Remus warded the doors and pointed to a chair. He seated himself on another one.

"I don't know how much Minerva – sorry, Professor McGonagall – told you, but I'll explain this to you. Harry responds best to a calm and emotionless voice. You'll quickly lose his attention if you don't say his name every few sentences. For that reason, it's best to start your first sentence with his name. And every sentence after a pause, in fact."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best, sir."

Remus continued, but now his voice was warning. "If you speak of anything you'll see in there to someone other than Emmeline Vance, Professor McGonagall or myself, you can join the Weasleys in detention and you'll lose every privilege concerning Harry you have so far. Understood?"

Hermione had been a bit shocked when Remus began, but she understood why. "Of course. I hadn't planned on it."

Remus nodded and his voice warmed as he continued. "Try not to come so close you can touch him, it scares him." When Hermione had nodded, he stood. "I'll see if he's finished eating. If he is, I'll come and get you."

One more time, Hermione nodded and leaned to the back of her seat to process everything she just heard. Merlin, it sounded like Harry was in no shape at all.

**XxXxX**

The first thing Hermione noticed when she set foot in Harry's room was the unusually grave expression on Professor McGonagall's face. She was sitting behind a desk and writing something on a piece of parchment. Within a second, she noticed Harry on the couch.

Harry was thin and pale. His face was expressionless and he didn't blink. Just when she wanted to say something, Minerva spoke up. Her voice was calm and emotionless.

"Harry? Your friend Hermione Granger is here to see you." Then she nodded to Hermione, as to say she could speak.

"Hi Harry! It's good to see you. Hello Professor."

Harry didn't reply, he just looked at her with haunted eyes. So Hermione continued.

"I've brought a book, would you like me to read it to you?" Remus had explained beforehand to Hermione that Minerva would stay close at all times, but that she could just ignore her. "It's called 'Around the World in Eighty Days' and it's written by Jules Verne. He's a Muggle, and one of my favorite authors. I'll start reading now."

_Mr. Phileas Fogg lived, in 1872, at No. 7, Saville Row, Burlington Gardens, the house in which Sheridan died in 1814. He was one of the most noticeable members of the Reform Club, though he seemed always to avoid attracting attention; an enigmatical personage, about whom little was known, except that he was a polished man of the world._

She continued reading, calling Harry's name every few sentences. But it didn't work. After a few pages, Harry barely responded when Hermione called his name. Therefore, Hermione stopped reading. She looked at McGonagall and back to Harry again. This repeated a few times, but finally her gaze stranded on Harry. An idea formed in her mind.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice had grown a little more enthusiastic, and the result was immediately evident: Harry looked up panicky. Not knowing what to do, Hermione began to hum softly. Her mother always did that to her when she worked herself up. During this, McGonagall was softly speaking to Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry grew calm again and McGonagall backed off a little. She threw a warning glare at Hermione and nodded, as to give her another change. Hermione nodded back, and composed her emotions so she could speak very calmly once more.

"Harry, would you like to see my cat? He's grown a little bit, and perhaps you'll like his company." She threw a glance at McGonagall, and saw that she looked amazed but pleased. When she nodded, Hermione told Harry she would be right back, and she left to get Crookshanks.

Crookshanks was in the girls' room. When Hermione entered, she didn't look at Ginny. She just quickly gathered her cat in her arms. Then she walked back to Harry's bedroom, knocked, and entered.

Crookshanks immediately leapt out of Hermione's arms and came to sit at the foot of the couch where Harry sat on. Harry's position had changed, Hermione noticed: he was now covered in a blanket and his feet were also on the couch and under the blanket. Crookshanks meowed softly, and after a few minutes he jumped on the couch, next to Harry.

The next hour was spent with Crooks softly meowing and walking circles on the couch. Whenever he came close to Harry, Harry would shift a little bit sometimes. It wasn't clear in which direction, but it was more than it had ever been before.

During this time, McGonagall and Hermione had shared many glances, and both had wet eyes. It was great to see Harry reacting, if only a little bit. Hermione moved a little closer to McGonagall and turned to speak to her.

"Perhaps he'll also like the company from a certain dog in a few days' time, although I think it's best to wait with that until he's perfectly comfortable with Crooks, and Crooks should have some positive effect. Although that dog is most likely far too enthusiastic.." An idea emerged in her mind. "You could also try some time, Professor. Then we can find out whether he feels the difference between – well, you know." All this time, Hermione was careful not to say Harry's name, because that would most likely gather his attention, if only for a bit.

McGonagall smiled. "I was thinking of the same thing. I will give the idea some thought and talk it over with the others. I'd prefer to stay with cats, for the time being."

Hermione nodded. She was glad that McGonagall had caught on. "I also think that's best. If he notices the difference in –" Hermione paused. "Species, then the cat is less likely to come so close he'd be uncomfortable."

McGonagall nodded. "Remus will stop by in a few minutes to relieve you. Please tell him of this new improvement, but make sure no one hears you and make sure he knows he is not to tell anybody."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do that, Professor. Shall I leave Crooks here, or can I best take him with me?"

"Take him with you, I think. Tonight will someone sleep here with Harry." Harry's face snapped up at the mention of his name. "And if he'll panick, I'd prefer not to have him here. Can you bring your cat here tomorrow morning before breakfast? I think it would be best if he hasn't eaten yet. Perhaps Harry will eat a little more enthusiastic if he sees your cat is also eating." At the mention of his name, Harry looked up again. Hermione used the opportunity to say goodbye to Harry and to gather Crookshanks in her arms.

When Remus stopped by once more, he was pleased to see the smiles on the faces of Hermione and Minerva. He had seen little smiles that day.

**XxXxX**

"Emmeline, do you have plans for tonight?" Remus asked her. No, he was not asking her out – he was far too tired for that himself, with the moon coming up. The Order knew that, however, so Emmeline didn't misunderstand Remus' question.

"No, why? Is there something I can do?" Emmeline softly inquired.

"We need someone to stay with Harry for the night. You can sleep and you can call for help at any moment, but I'm otherwise indisposed and Minerva has an important meeting tomorrow morning, so she'll need a full night's sleep."

Emmeline nodded. "I'll do it. Whom can I call for help, should that be necessary?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Hermione will do. She's been with him this evening, and it went quite well."

"Alright, I will go and see Minerva now and see if I can relieve her, or keep her from company. Does Hermione know of her back-up position?" Emmeline asked while she stood.

"No, she does not – I'll inform her." Remus also stood, looking more worn out than ever. Clearly, the situation with Harry was showing on him.

They walked together to the second floor, where Harry's room was located. There they departed: Emmeline went to the corridor, while Remus went to the third floor where the children's rooms were located.

When Emmeline entered Harry's room, she immediately noticed the smile on Minerva's face. She didn't give any attention to Minerva, however: she walked straight to Harry to introduce herself once again.

"Hi, Harry! I'm going to stay with you tonight. How are you this evening?" As expected, Harry didn't reply. Emmeline turned to look at Minerva. "Good evening, Minerva. How are things?"

Minerva beckoned to Emmeline to come closer, and when she was close, she began to speak. She spoke softly, yet not so soft that anyone could suspect she was trying to keep the conversation away from prying ears. "Do you know Crookshanks?" At Emmeline's nod, she smiled slightly. "He had quite a positive effect, and Ms. Granger generously offered to lend him to us more often. But I'd like to try it myself," she looked meaningfully at Emmeline, "tomorrow or in a few days. If that goes well, we can try the one who seems to be longing to see Harry." Again, she looked meaningfully at Emmeline. "But I'd rather protect Harry from his enthusiasm for the time being." Harry's face snapped op when his name was mentioned.

Emmeline nodded and her face, which had begun to smile when she heard of Harry's improvement, grew a little more serious. "Can you transfigure a bed for me? Mine would probably fail during the night – if it would last that long to begin with.."

Minerva stood and with a wave of her wand, one of the chairs was on the other side of the room – close to the door and far away from Harry. With another movement, the chair had become a large four-poster bed.

"Here you are, or would you prefer House colors?" With another flick, the linens were blue and bronze.

"Thank you," Emmeline softly repeated. "If you want to take some rest or prepare your meeting from tomorrow, you're free to go. I was planning on staying here until tomorrow morning anyway."

Minerva nodded. "I'll do that."

She stood up and departed.

**XxXxX**

_It is dark. All is black, but there is movement. The shadows are creeping upon to him. He does not feel scared. He does not feel pain. He does not feel safe. He does not feel._

_There are whispers. The whispers annoy him, but when the shadows are creeping too much, they give him a grip on something else than his being. The whispers are overwhelming. He cannot hear anything except from the whispers. The murmurs._

_He has no body. He cannot see himself. He does not know who he is._

_Then there is light. It is no real light: it is the opposite of a shadow. He wills himself forward to the light. It does not work. The light distances himself, and then comes closer again. The light scares him, but it is much the same as the whispers: something to hold on. The light is barely visible, and he does not know whether it is really there. Sometimes, it seems that it is not there. And sometimes, it appears to be there._

_He cannot think. He cannot know. He cannot see and cannot hear. He cannot smell and cannot feel._

**A/N What do you think? I especially wonder about the last part (the cursive part). Would you like to see more of these pieces? It was great to write. Please let me know your opinion, because I don't know whether you like it or not. If you want me to continue to end chapters in the way I ended this, the simplistic writing style in these parts will continue. After all, "he cannot think".**

**By the way, do you know what the light is? I hope it was not too unclear.**

**If there appear to be any contradictions in the cursive part: these would be paradoxes. **


	5. He's worse and To The Rescue

**A/N Enjoy! **

**On my profile, you will find a link to a floor plan of 12 Grimmauld Place as it is in my story. It's slightly different from the books; one or two rooms have changed to another floor.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize are mine, nor is 12 Grimmauld Place, 4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts.**

**Now: Read! It's a bit longer than most. You also had to wait longer, because my internet browser stopped working with certain sites - including this one.**

_And for all crimes and humiliations, none is so vile as the rape of a child, for an act so cruel forces one's body to betray itself and one's magic to turn against one's body, mind and soul.._

…

When Remus and Emmeline had departed, Remus went to look for Hermione. She wasn't in her room, and Ginny said she hadn't been there except to retrieve her cat. Finally, he found her in the parlor.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"Hi, Prof..Remus," Hermione replied.

Remus cast some Silencing and Imperturbable Wards. "I need your help with something. If you are willing, that is."

Hermione looked ready to accept whatever it would be. "Of course. What is it?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Tonight, Emmeline Vance will sleep in Harry's room. However, she needs a backup in case something goes wrong. For example, if Harry panics and Emmeline can't calm him down. Minerva and I are both otherwise indisposed. Would you be willing?"

He had barely finished talking before Hermione replied enthusiastically. "Of course! How will I be alerted? How can we make sure Ginny doesn't notice anything?"

Remus smiled. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom where we talked earlier this evening." He stopped when a huge grin crossed Hermione's face. He smiled a little more. "What?"

"That's great! I was becoming _really_ tired of Ginny." Hermione said. "Is it just for this night, or can I stay there until September 1st?"

Now that Remus knew the reason for Hermione's happiness, he didn't answer an affirmative immediately (although he had planned to). Hermione was acting very un-Hermionish by being so vocalized in her opinion. Truth be told, he had only ever seen her acting this way when talking about Professor Trelawney, or Divination in general. "We'll see. But why this all the sudden? You always seemed to get along splendidly." He had an idea, of course – the fool the Weasleys had made of themselves by "visiting" Harry.

Hermione didn't hesitate in her reply. "Yes, well, I always put up with her actions, even if they were mad, but this was too mad. No one touches my friends." Hermione grew more agitated as she spoke.

Remus thought for a moment and eventually decided on a compromise. "How about a compromise? You can stay in a spare room for three nights, and any other night you're backup, but we will talk. That is, Ginny, you and I."

Hermione obviously didn't agree, but remained calm. "I have to go back after those three nights?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "We'll see. You can't spend every night in the same room, obviously – the room on the second floor is for Harry duty."

Hermione groaned at first, but nodded. "All right. I'll go pack the things I'll need for the next few days."

Remus smiled. "That's the spirit. I'll let you know when we talk."

Hermione left.

**XxXxX**

Minerva was worried. She was worried about a lot of things, actually. She still hadn't found a Defense teacher. That was worrying, but it was overshadowed by all others. These others all concerned one person.

It had been four days since Harry's introduction to Crookshanks. Harry's condition went with ups and downs. That is, sometimes he had to be fed, while at other times an order every bite, or even every two or three bites, would suffice.

She looked down at her notes. The first night Harry had panicked three times during the first part of the night. Finally, Emmeline had called Hermione to bring Crookshanks, and the second half of the night only held one panic attack.

When Harry woke for the second time in Crookshanks company, he was very disoriented and thus frightened. Emmeline had to call Hermione and, when things didn't improve, Minerva. Minerva couldn't stay long, because of her meeting. Crookshanks managed to comfort Harry a little, but he didn't really calm down. Nor would he eat.

When Minerva returned, she had turned into her Animagus form to watch Harry's reaction. When Minerva came close, Harry appeared to feel her even when his back was turned to the feline. But she had frightened him far less than she would have done in her human form, yet more than Crooks had done the night before.

Crooks and Minerva could communicate at a very small rate. Minerva understood from him that he couldn't help Harry and that Minerva should try. But Minerva didn't know what to do.

Harry had turned to his deepest point yet at the third day. He was already spending more time in panic attacks than outside of them, and he never seemed to be really out of them. One time, they had called in Sirius' dog form during a "interglacial", as they had started to call the times when Harry was halfway calm. Harry immediately returned into full panic mode. Padfoot had howled in agony at seeing his godson this disturbed, and Harry had screamed. It was the first sound he had made in weeks – according to Petunia, he hadn't talked since the incident. Since the rape. A peek from Arthur didn't have Harry descending into panic, but when he spoke – "Harry, hello," in the calmest and softest way possible – it did result into a full-force panic attack. They hadn't tried again.

They also had to rely on transfiguring food directly into Harry's stomach, which was very dangerous. Minerva had called Poppy Pomfrey, who was in the Order of the Phoenix as a Healer – she wasn't a "full member", for she didn't have other duties than healing the wounded in the Order. Poppy had taught Minerva to transfer the food to Harry – Poppy couldn't do it herself, for she was no Dietician (a Healer and Transfiguration Master. They were the ones who did the food-transfers at St. Mungo's). Once Minerva was proficient with transferring water, she moved on to food that was as harmless as possible should it appear next to the stomach instead of into it. After thirty hours of practicing (with a Time-Turner, so that there were three Minerva's and Poppy's practicing and it only took ten clock hours), Minerva was able to transfer potions. But all this could only happen whenever Harry was calm – if Harry moved, it would be too dangerous. They also had to clear his bladder and intestine with spells (done by Poppy, because although Vanishing was Transfiguration and thus Minerva's subject, but it was far too dangerous because of the risk of Vanishing a part of Harry's organs). Minerva had learned a charm from Poppy that would enlarge Harry's bladder should Poppy not be near, but that was only a temporarily solution.

Harry didn't move, except to breathe. Sometimes he would react to the calling of his name. When in a panic attack, he was talked to constantly. They didn't know whether it helped, but it didn't do any harm either.

There were four persons on guard every moment of the day. Minerva would spend eighteen to twenty hours a day in Harry's room. When she wasn't feeding him, she was spending time in her feline form, because Harry preferred that to her human form – as long as she didn't change forms in his room. When in her feline form, Minerva often slept in Harry's room. She slept four to six hours a day in the former-empty bedroom, which was now a room for "backup Harry duty". The room next to the bedroom had also been cleared and was now furnished with a cot and other basic furniture to make it a satisfactory bedroom. Often Minerva couldn't sleep and continued researching and contacting possible Defense teachers at night.

Remus would spend twelve to sixteen hours a day in Harry's room. He was still recovering from the full moon, and therefore spent some time sleeping there. The eight to twelve hours that were left were spent sleeping in his room on the top floor or talking to Hermione.

Hermione hadn't stayed with Ginny yet, and Remus hadn't enforced that, or the promised conversation. He was too worried about Harry, and it was too handy to have Hermione near. Another desk had been added to Harry's room, and Hermione would spend a lot of her time there researching – this was possible because Minerva had brought her the requested books from Hogwarts, and Hermione had the whole Black library at her disposition. Minerva also used this desk, either to read Hermione's observations and ideas or to complete work for Hogwarts. All in all, Hermione spend about twelve hours a day inside Harry's room – she wasn't allowed to stay there at night due to her minority – and she would spend all other time researching, discussing Harry with Remus or sleeping.

Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and Tonks would stay with Harry when it was needed and one of them had time. With their respective jobs and the usual Order duty, that wasn't too often, but it came in very helpful. Poppy Pomfrey would stop by every few hours to check up on Harry and to clear his bladder and such.

All in all, Harry had two persons staying with him in his room at every time of the day, although one of them could be found sleeping. At day, there was always at least one other person on the floor, sometimes sleeping, and Poppy Pomfrey could always be called. At night, there were also two persons in Harry's room, one sleeping and one waking, and two people on the floor: a first- and a second- backup duty.

They had entered Arthur a few more times, and that actually went quite satisfactory, as long as someone else (that is, either a woman or Remus) was near Harry and between Harry and Arthur at the same time. While this allowed the other person to relax a little, it didn't relieve anyone from duty and was therefore not very helpful. Still, they kept trying and Harry became a little more accustomed to Arthur's presence.

Minerva took out another sheet of paper. It was Hermione's latest list of possible solutions or otherwise possibly helpful things to remedy Harry's situation.

_Try the Imperius Curse. This is entirely non-preferably, because of its illegality and the possibly damaging results to Harry's mind._

_Try Veritaserum. You should ask Professor Snape about this, both about possible side effects of the potion and its influence on people with brain damage – I don't say Harry is brain damaged, but if it has a side effect on people who are, then it's possibly dangerous for Harry._

_Try an art called "Legilimency". Preferability: see "Imperius Curse"._

_Call in Luna Lovegood. She is a girl that (instinctively?) knows certain things, and although she appears a bit mad, to speak plainly, she has to be Sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. She is in Ginny's year. Luna believes in all kinds of creatures whose existence hasn't been proven, but aside from that, she also "knows things." I suspect her of either being a Seer or Prophet, or an Empath. Perhaps she's both, perhaps she's none, but it's worth a try. Her father is Xenophilius Lovegood, the editor of the Quibbler. As far as my deception skills go, she believed Harry last term about the return of You-Know-Who._

It said something about Hermione's sleep deprivation and worry for Harry that the list wasn't written with exceptional eloquence and even with a spelling mistake.

Minerva stood and went to find Hestia. Hermione was napping – Minerva had ordered her to and dosed her with a very light Sleeping Draught – and Remus and Emmeline were with Harry. Minerva had to discuss a few things with Remus and Hermione. Minerva thought it a good idea to discuss the first three possibilities with Severus, because he was a master on Potions, Mind Arts and, cru as it might sound, the Dark Arts. If they had a risk of something nasty happening to Harry, she would vote for calling in Luna Lovegood.

**XxXxX**

Remus agreed with Hermione on calling in Luna Lovegood. While Minerva had never noticed anything particular about this girl concerning het magic and her ability to help people, she had noticed Luna as everyone noticed Luna. Remus, however, knew Luna in another way: as a very creative and instinctual witch. That is, if one didn't mind when she used spells in a way they were not invented for. Remus recalled the first time he had her in class. He had every year start on Boggarts that year, to teach them the importance of laughing at your fears. A student who was troubled was helped by a rather ingenious combination of a Cheering Charm and a Tickling Charm. Besides the Cheering Charm being a third year-spell, the combination couldn't be found when Remus researched it. Neither were there any side effects: the Cheering Charm gave people the courage to face their fears and made it easier to remember the "fun version" of your fear. The Tickling Charm made sure that the effect of the Cheering Charm was short-lived, because it set people off, but it also ensured laughter.

It seemed that Luna had inherited her mother's talents on Charms, but that was not the point here. Remus thought that Luna would be a valuable help. Hermione didn't like the idea of spells and potions (other than potions that would improve Harry's health), and nor did Remus and Minerva. They didn't believe the danger of Luna somehow betraying the Order too big; moreover, the Fidelius Charm made it nearly impossible to do so.

Finally, Remus went to speak with Sirius and Dumbledore to have someone fetch Luna and to reveal the location of the house.

Hermione absently bade Remus goodbye, and went on with her thinking. An idea was forming in her mind. Just when Professor McGonagall told her she had to leave, Hermione spoke up.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Hermione sounded very enthusiastic.

Halfway amused, McGonagall replied. "And what might that be, Ms. Granger?"

"It can make his situation worse, but it also can make it better.. And it will tell whether his mind and magic is still responsive. It can be damaging, however.." Hermione paused a second. "Because if it's responds to him, he'll see what he fears most. But if you or Remus would manage to defeat the Boggart by actually destroying it, he'll sort of know it's gone." She said the last part quite happily.

McGonagall nodded. "I will inform Mr. Lupin of your idea. Now, if you want to see Harry again before we bring in Arthur, I suggest you go see him." At Hermione's nod, she continued. "You may offer Ms. Vance to leave. Please tell Mrs. Jones she'll be on duty until eight o'clock. Your duty lasts until –" Minerva took out her pocket watch. It was three o'clock. "- dinnertime. I want you to eat down in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded and stood. "All right, Professor. I'll do so." She smiled and left.

Minerva sighed and sat down at the desk in the room. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_List of possibilities 6__th__ of August, 1992_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Boggart_

_Legilimency, Imperius, Veritaserum – ask Severus_

Minerva decided to go and find Severus. Albus had informed her earlier that day that Severus had returned the day before from a Death Eater mission. She hoped he had rested and recovered enough to be up to a conversation.

**XxXxX**

Severus was not pleased. He was tired and his bones ached. He had to brew an impossible amount of potions for the Dark Lord, and an impossible amount of potions for the Order. He couldn't help but worry a tiny little bit about Potter – not that he would admit it, of course. But when Minerva and the wolf (and Granger, the know-it-all) were seriously contemplating the Imperius Curse, they really must be frantic with worry.

And they had to be idiots to consider using Mind Magic on a delicate mind. Whether in the form of a creature (Boggart, Dementor), a potion (Veritaserum), some spell (Cheering Charms, Imperius Curse) or the basic Mind Arts (Legilimency), you couldn't just use those on an instable mind!

It was a bit like atoms, Severus mused. (Yes, he had taken a basic Chemistry and Physics course after finishing Hogwarts.) You couldn't just find out where the electrons were without changing their path.

Severus shook the thoughts of. Here he was, in the holiday, thinking about Potter. That last Crucio had really driven him insane.

**XxXxX**

"Hello Professor Lupin. I hadn't expected to see you for some time."

Remus hadn't expected this reaction either: after all, Luna was sitting by the stream with her back to him. He smiled. "Good day, Ms. Lovegood. What are you catching?"

"Plimpies, Professor. But that's not why you're here." Luna stated while turning to face Remus.

He smiled at her perceptiveness. "That is true. But there is no need to call me professor. I don't teach anymore."

Luna patted the grass next to her. "Will you sit down with me?" Remus did so. "If one never stops learning, one never stops teaching either. After all, it's often quite hard to learn without people teaching you in some way. But I won't call you professor if it makes you uncomfortable." She studied Remus for a minute. "You are worried. Is that why you came here? It's quite peaceful here. It may decrease your worries."

Remus looked down and shook his head. "I am worried, but I actually came here for you. I hoped you could help me."

Luna's smile grew. "Of course I'll help you! Only Dad, and Mum" her voice grew somewhat sad with these two words "ever asked me for help. It's something friends do." At the end of the sentence, her voice had nearly reached its usual sound, although it was still a little sad. "What can I do to help you?"

"Before I tell you, I have to ask you not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Luna nodded.

"Oh, that's not very difficult. Dad thinks it's very exciting for a young girl to hide something anyway."

Remus nodded. "I trust you know Harry Potter?"

Luna shook her head. "I have seen him a few times, but I have never spoken to him. He wasn't very happy last term, but I suppose that was to be expected. With Cedric, and Voldemort and all."

Remus nodded. "That's right. But something else happened this summer. He went through something very traumatic, and now he doesn't respond to almost anything. Sometimes he responds to his name or some commands, but he never answers to questions or does something without being ordered to."

Luna nodded in understanding. "That can be very worrying. Where do I come in?"

"You have quite a different view on things. We were hoping that you could do something to help him."

She smiled. "Of course I'll try! Where is he? When can I come? Do you have a bed there or will I return here in the evenings? What do I tell Dad?" Luna became enthusiastic. No one had ever invited her to stay before!

Remus smiled. He was glad she was so enthusiastic. "He is in a house under the Fidelius Charm. Do you know that one?"

Luna nodded. "Hidden from everyone but the Secret-Keeper and the ones he told."

"True. I am not the Secret Keeper; the Headmaster is. That house is under the Fidelius because it's the Headquarters of a society that fights Voldemort." Luna didn't flinch at the name. "Apart from the Order, there are also some Hogwarts students: Hermione Granger and Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley."

"I know Ginny, she's in my year. She is nice; she isn't mean when she calls me names." Luna was once again being painfully honest. Remus flinched – the girl couldn't mean that? But of course she did.

He nodded. "It's nice you already know someone. The house is owned by an escaped prisoner, but he is innocent. He also resides there. His name is-"

"Sirius Black?" Luna asked. "We did an article about him some years ago. Mum said she thought Peter Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper of the Potters, not Sirius Black. Mum was very good friends with Lily Evans, you know."

Remus was surprised at that first bit of information. "I knew that last part, yes, but not the first. It's true, though." He paused for a minute, not finding it adequate to answer the girl's other questions so quickly after the mention of her mother. "You can come as soon as you want to, and your father should, of course, permit it. We have a few beds left – one on Ginny's room, but if one of you has problems with that I am sure we can find another solution." He nodded. "You can, of course, return in the evenings if you want to. You can stay as long as you like, and I suggest telling your Dad a schoolmate of yours needs your help would do? I'd prefer not to mention which schoolmate, though."

Luna nodded. "That's easy to understand. People tend to go haywire whenever he is concerned. I think it has to do with Nargles recognizing their former owner." Noticing that Remus wanted to go back to Harry, she decided to cut the conversation on that point. "Shall we go and ask Dad if I can come? Then you can perform a packing spell on my trunk and we can go to Harry."

Luna stood up, offered Remus her hand to help him stand, and they left for the house of Luna and her father.

**A/N oh, I love writing Luna! She's really great. What do you think of her introduction? I think she can really help Harry.  
>I would like to hear your opinion, so please review or PM. If you're specific in what you like and don't like, I can use that in this story and my story will only improve.<strong>


End file.
